


The Grave of Life

by C_Sorrell, Madam_King



Category: Original Work
Genre: +porn, Characters Die A Lot, F/F, F/M, I am a child in a world of porn, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, There is love, don't judge my lack of porn, not sorry, occasional porn, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Sorrell/pseuds/C_Sorrell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_King/pseuds/Madam_King
Summary: After a new vaccine is distributed around the world that is supposed to cure the flu, people start gaining the powers only thought of in fiction. One such person is Ophelia Parker, a young senior in high school. Wesley Paige, best friend of Ophelia is worried about her. Ever since she got the shot she's been distant from her friends and family. But in the process of finding out what is wrong with his friend, he realizes that he's gotten himself into some much deeper shit than he had ever expected.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a definite change in her after the new flu vaccine was administered to the world. They said it would cure us all. And in all reality, there was a definite change in a lot of people, but not the change we hoped for.  
Apparently, there was something in the vaccine that reacted with a gene only found in a few people. They gained abilities no one had ever dreamed of before, it was like the superheroes you read comics or watched movies about came to life. There were about three people like that in our school, including Ophelia.  
The only difference between Ophelia and the rest of the people in our school that had been changed was that Ophelia became distant. She wouldn’t let people touch her, she didn’t like people to talk to her, she just wanted people to leave her alone. Which was the exact opposite of her before.  
No one knew what her powers were, she had never shown them. The only reason we knew was because of the bright white hair she had when she came back from school the day after getting her flu shot. The day before she was her normal bubbly self, wearing her black converse, blue skinny jeans, and some shirt, with black hair, and the next day she walked in with her black skin tight yoga pants, black converse, and a black hoodie trying to cover up her white hair.  
This had been going on for a couple months now. We’d sit at lunch, she’d say nothing, eat nothing, just look at the food I went up and got her while I talked about first world problems that I didn’t really care about, just trying to get her to talk. Well, I had finally had enough.  
“Ophelia come on! Talk to me! What’s wrong? I promise you you’ll be fine! Just talk to me about what’s going on!” I said.  
Without looking up, she responded with a dark voice that had been her’s since the flu shot “I have nothing to say, Wes.”  
“I’m your best friend Ophelia, I need to know what’s wrong with you to help you! You’ve been like this since the flu shot, and it's not you.” I said going to grab her hand.  
She pulled back and almost hissed “Don’t touch me!” She grabbed her hand and looked at me. Her eyes were strange, they weren’t the same green they had been. The pupil in the middle was still black, but the iris was white like her hair. As I looked closer there was a black line that outlined the edge of the iris. This was the first time she had looked at me in the eyes in months. Since before the shot.  
“I don’t have to say a fucking word, Wesley. You don’t know shit about what’s going on. I need to go.” she said picking up her tray of uneaten food and placing all of it in the trash. She left the cafeteria in a hurry, being stopped by no one.  
I followed her out into the hallway. She wasn’t going to pull this shit, she wasn’t going to be a fucking bitch because she got superpowers and a makeover.  
“Stop following me Wes!” she said sighing and walking faster.  
“No! Not until you tell me what’s going on!” I said picking up speed.  
“Well then I guess you’re running around for nothing because I’m leaving.” she said. Then, she turned around and became a shadow on the wall. She passed by me in shadow form towards who the hell knows where at the speed of light (or darkness in this case I guess) and she was gone.  
~  
For the next few days, Ophelia wasn’t at school. When I’d try to text or call her, she’d never give me an answer. But, that next Monday she was back, leaning on the door of our first period class, waiting for the teacher to get there.  
“Ophelia!” I said running up to her.  
“That’s my name, what do you want?” she asked in almost a sneer.  
“You’re back! Why were you gone so long? And what was with the whole shadow thing?” I asked excited and pissed.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said looking down the hall.  
“You turned into a fucking shadow then flew at the speed of fucking light down the hall!” I said getting more pissed.  
She looked at me and said in a darker than normal voice “It never happened.”  
“Yes it did!” I said, then I grabbed her arms to shake her into reality. But when I did, I fell to the ground. My vision went blurry, and I couldn’t breathe. I saw her face right before I blacked out, and written on her face was one emotion: fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a new vaccine is distributed around the world that is supposed to cure the flu, people start gaining the powers only thought of in fiction. One such person is Ophelia Parker, a young senior in high school. Wesley Paige, best friend of Ophelia is worried about her. Ever since she got the shot she's been distant from her friends and family. But in the process of finding out what is wrong with his friend, he realizes that he's gotten himself into some much deeper shit than he had ever expected.

I woke up in an attic looking room. I had been laying on a dirty blue mattress that was sitting on the floor. The attic wasn’t insulated. You could see the outside from holes in the walls, and feel the cold that flowed through. The floor was made out of the same wood and looked like it was sturdy but definitely old. The attic was surprisingly large. I looked up and saw not only a loft area but figure all in black. Except for white hair that wasn’t being covered up by a hood for once.  
“Ophelia?” I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my neck.  
“Hey.” she said quietly.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“You...you d-died.” she said hesitantly.  
I laughed when she said that. “Very funny Ophelia! Now seriously why are we here?” She just looked down. I nervously laughed then said “Come on Ophy, you can’t expect me to believe that! If I died then why am I here? And how did I die?”  
“When people touch me they die. I can melt into darkness and travel. That was how I did the whole shadow thing. I can talk to ghosts-”  
“Oh my God! I’m a fucking ghost?!” I said starting to freak out.  
Ophelia jumped down from the loft making a creaking noise on the floor and said “No, no, no, no, no! You’re not a ghost!” Then she put her hand on my shoulder.  
I sat up straight and said “Then why am I not dead?! I touched your arms, and you’re touching me now!”  
She took her hand off my shoulder and hesitated to speak. “Well, about that…” Then she started passing around. “You did die. I brought you back. I knew you had never gotten that flu shot that made me this...thing, and so I went to that shady pharmacy where we bought pot one time and...well they still had some of the boosters to sell on the black market…”  
“You injected me with one of the flu shots?!” I yelled.  
“Well...yeah, but it saved your life! And I’m pretty sure you got powers! I mean look at you!” Then, she did the shadow thing again, and when she came back had a mirror.  
I looked at myself and saw that my short blonde hair had become shaggy and black. My eyes when from hazel to green.  
“Wow.” I said touching my face. “But that still doesn’t explain why I’m not dying now.”  
Ophelia’s face scrunched up and she said “Yeah I still haven’t figured that part out yet. I don’t know if maybe if you die once from my touch, then you’re immune to it later or what. But even since you started breathing again I had to carry you here and touch you and you didn’t die again so I don’t know.”  
I put the mirror down and said: “So what did you say to the people at school as you carried my lifeless body out of the school?”  
“Uh...I kind of just Shadow Slipped.” she said rubbing the back of her neck.  
I shook my head. “You what?”  
“The shadow traveling thing? That’s what I call it. Shadow Slipping.” she said grabbing some bread from a semi-clean looking cabinet. “Hungry?”  
“Starving actually. Say why are you here? Isn’t your family worried about you?” I asked. I was eighteen, and my parents kicked me out almost the same day I turned eighteen. But Ophelia still lived with her family. She didn’t turn eighteen for another month.  
She handed me the bread then sat down. She put her empty hands in her lap and put her head down. “How do you think I found out my touch could kill people?”  
The bread that was in my mouth fell out when I realized what she meant. “You mean they’re-”  
“Dead. Yes.” she started playing with the fraying strings at the bottom of her jeans.  
“How did I not know about this?!” I asked.  
“I sorta made their ghosts visible…” she said playing more vigorously with her fraying pants. I sat there trying to wrap my head around what she just said. Then she started speaking fast explaining things that looking back on it now made sense. “That’s why they haven’t left the house in a long time. Their spirits are bound to our home where they died, but I can make their spirits visible enough so if people come to our house or call they can answer it and people won’t know. It was actually my parent’s idea.”  
“Cause they didn’t want you to get in trouble.” I said.  
“Pretty much.”  
“So why didn’t you just take me to your house? Why’d you bring me here?” I asked.  
“I didn’t want any chance of a ghost accidently or purposely possessing your body. There were no spirits here.” she said gesturing around at the room around us.  
“Where are we?”  
“The old house on McLaughlin Road.”  
I snorted and said, “Of all places not to be haunted, this place isn’t haunted?”  
She laughed. It was the first time I had heard her laugh for months. “Yeah I know I was surprised by it too.”  
I looked around and saw through one of the holes in the wall that there was snow. Snow. But it’s the beginning of October…  
“Ophy how long have I been out?” I said still looking at the snow.  
“About that…”  
“Ophy.” I said.  
She sighed and said, “You died on the fourth of October, it’s the thirty-first.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I asked. “What have they been thinking at school?!”  
“I told them you were sick. Although it kind of spiraled out of control like in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.”  
“...What?” I asked.  
“Let’s just say you won’t have to go to work for a couple months…” I rolled my eyes at her and she said: “Hey technically you really were sick!”  
“But I’m not anymore!” I said.  
“Eh whateva.” she said smiling.  
“So when is the doctor letting me go back to school?” I asked.  
“I don’t know whenever you feel ready.”  
“What time is it?” I asked.  
“About six-thirty in the morning.”  
“Well let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm just going to keep putting the summary for the entire book/story cause...well I want it to be a surprise for what happens ;P Also I know it hasn't really picked up momentum to be interesting yet, but I promise chapter 3 will make it better! I just need to write it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend Madam_King for helping me write "the shit" that happens in this chapter (you'll know what I mean when it gets there (;) Go check out her stories!  
> I would also like to add a warning to this chapter just because of "the shit" that she helped me write, and some other more badass shit that I wrote.

Ophelia decided it would probably be beneficial if I changed clothes and got a shower before we went to school, so she Shadow Slipped us to my house. When we got there, there was was a man standing in my living room.  
“Who the fuck are you?! Get out of my house!” I yelled at him.  
Ophelia grabbed my arm and said “Wes calm down! His name is Michael, he’s been here longer than you.”  
“What?” I asked completely and utterly confused.  
“I told you I can see ghosts remember? He’s been here for about forty years.” she said looking at him.  
“Why can I see him then?” I asked.  
“Well, either because you died, so you can see the dead now, or because I’m around and he’s willing to show himself.” She said leading me to my bathroom. “Go get a shower and get dressed, I’ll tell Michael to leave for now.”  
“If he can leave right now, why can’t he leave forever?” I asked grabbing a towel out of the closet.  
“He’s technically bound here for eternity until he completes his unfinished business, whatever that is.” she explained.  
“Well then how can he leave right now?” I asked trying to wrap my head around this whole ‘dead guy in my house’ thing.  
“He can leave for short periods of time, now get in the shower!” Then she slammed the door, leaving me in the bathroom alone. I stripped, tossing my clothes in the hamper before hitting on the faucet and stepping inside the tiled cubicle. Grabbing all the necessary soaps, I lathered, rinsed, repeated, leaving my mind to wonder. And wonder it did. In the span of two minutes, I’m climaxing in my fist, the hot, white liquid spread across the shower wall.  
I re-cleaned myself and the wall, and went through the second door of the bathroom to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, grabbed a pair of socks and put them on as I walked out the door of my bedroom back into the hallway. When I walked into the living room, Ophelia was sitting there giggling, and when she saw me, started laughing her ass off.  
“What’s so funny?” I asked as I towel dried my hair, and looked in the mirror on the wall behind the couch.  
When she could finally get a coherent sentence out, she said “Someone had a good shower.”  
I saw my cheeks turn bright red in the mirror. I grabbed the brush and tried to brush my unfamiliar blonde hair, which didn’t help with the red cheeks not being noticeable. Ophelia continued to laugh for another good five minutes until I said “Bitch don’t act like you don’t do it too.”  
“But I don’t do it while you’re sitting in my living room, trying to have a serious conversation with the ghost of the house.” she said still laughing her ass off.  
“Well how would you feel if you hadn’t had sex in almost a month?!” I opened up the drawer had that an array of important items, including my deodorant, condoms, extra pairs of boxers, spare keys, and cologne  
I grabbed my deodorant and put it on as she said “Virgin!”  
I rolled my eyes and said “Oh right. Miss Eighteen Year Old Virgin. I forgot.” I grabbed my cologne and sprayed it on me.  
Ophy started coughing and said “You need to get less suffocating cologne. Also, at least I ain’t a ho.”  
I scoffed and said “Well I’m not a ho, I’m just a regular eighteen year old.” I grabbed my keys and headed towards the front door. Even with my “fun time” in the shower, we were still going to be on time to school.  
Ophelia hopped off the couch and laughed. “Nah you a ho. I’m your best friend, I should know.”  
“Please! I haven’t told you about everyone.” I remarked as we left the apartment.  
“Oh really? Well I know about Melony, Diana, Jacob, David, Clyde, Mary, and Geneva, and those are just the people you had relationships with. I’m not even counting the one night stands, and the rebound relationships that lasted about two days.” she said, hands on her hips, as I locked the door.  
“Okay well, shut up.” I said walking past her, feeling like a ho.  
She had a victorious smile on her face as she ran back up and said “Soooo I win, right?”  
“No, I just didn’t want to have this stupid fucking conversation anymore.”  
“Yeah I won.” then she skipped past me into the elevator.  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the elevator. It felt almost weird to have the old Ophelia back. It was just like it had been before, you know with less ghosts, and less masterbating...while the other was around. She was joking around again, smiling, acting like herself. It was good but, well, weird.  
“So what was it?” She asked, pulling me out of my inner thoughts.  
“What was what?” I asked getting off the elevator.  
“What got you off right after dying?” she said laughing again.  
“No.” I said plainly, my cheeks reddening again as I walked (more like ran) to my car. Ophelia laughed harder as she walked behind me, which only made my face grow even more red. Just an fyi, seven o’clock in the morning in my apartment complex is a very busy time for people commuting to work or school, so my entire apartment complex will know about it by the end of school today. Great.  
“Shut the fuck up Ophy! The entire complex is out here!” I whisper-yelled at her as I turned on my car.  
She laughed some more, got in the car and said “What? You don’t want that one girl you like next door to know that you’re so low on your game, that you have to masterbate in the shower? Well she probably already knows if I heard you, and she probably hears you regularly.”  
From a distance, I heard the fucking girl Ophy was talking about yell “BURN!”  
I banged my head on the wheel and said “Fuck. You.”  
“No I think you fucked yourself.” She laughed.  
“DOUBLE BURN!” came from the girl again as she finally reached her car and got in.  
“I swear to God, you are going to be the death of me.”  
“Hmm already was.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“No I’m good, you can continue fucking yourself...when I’m not in your living room preferably.”  
“Get out of my car.”  
“No.”  
“I curse you and your family to eternal popcorn allergy.”  
“Ah! How dare thee Devil Spawn!”  
“Shut up.” Then she started laughing her ass off as I drove towards our school. “Why do I fucking put up with this shit?” I joked.  
“Cause ya love me.” she said leaning her head against the seat and closing her eyes.  
“You better hope so.”  
~  
Ophy ended up telling me that she hadn’t slept in a couple of days, so I made her stay in the car and at least take a nap. There are three reasons I bought that car: tinted windows, big back seat, and cheap. And the two major benefits of that car? Car sex and sleeping at school.  
“God, Ophy’s right; I’m such a ho.” I said to myself walking to my locker. My locker neighbor and former boyfriend, Clyde Pennington was at his locker talking to our friend Naomi. It was still kind of awkward to be around him because for once, I was not the one that ended that relationship, and that was probably my most serious and closest relationship with someone ever. Well besides Ophy, but that’s different.  
With Clyde and I it wasn’t just lust. I actually liked him as a person and not just his body. He was my longest relationship ever, considering we dated for three years...at least until two- wait, fuck, out for a month, three months ago. I don’t know why he ended it since he seemed pretty involved too. All those people Ophy had listed were all rebounds after him. Some just longer than others. She knew that, but she tries to make me feel less like a ho, and more like a human being I guess.  
I just kept my head in my locker, grabbed my books that had began to get dusty, and cursed my ho-ness in my head some more. I could hear his deep voice. Even hearing his voice just let me picture more and more what he looked like. His auburn hair, the slight stubble he liked to have that felt prickly when you kissed him, his light green eyes, his slight build from weightlifting, his smile that was always so wide it almost completely covered his light green eyes, eyes that I remember getting lost in on so many occasions.  
“Wes!” I heard that beautiful voice say.  
My eyes widened, but I chose to continue looking in my locker and not at him. “Clyde.”  
“Your back! Oh my God Wes I was so worried about you!” He turned me around and hugged me.  
I pushed myself away from him. “Hold the fucking phone.” I almost yelled. “You break up with me after three years two- fuck, three months ago, avoid me and ignore me for that entire time, making me feel like shit, and now you’re worried about me?!”  
Clyde looked hurt, but you know what it was the first emotion I had gotten out of him since we broke up. In fact this was the first conversation we had had since we broke up.  
“Hey I tried to come visit you, but Ophelia said that you were under quarantine, and anyone who hadn’t had that flu shot couldn’t go in without hazmat suits, and if they were under eighteen couldn’t go in at all!” he yelled. People who knew us kept walking, not wanting to get involved, but the fucking little Freshmen wanted to see a fight, and started making a circle.  
“Get out of here you assholes! This doesn’t involve you!” I yelled at them. Then they scurried on their merry way. “Fucking Freshmen.” I said under my breath.  
Clyde got a little closer to me and said in a calm voice “Listen, I was worried okay? We were together for a long time, and I still have feelings for you, plus you were my friend before that. I’m allowed to be worried.”  
“Whatever. Just leave me alone Clyde. I don’t feel like dealing with this shit my first day back.” I said starting to walk to my class.  
Clyde grabbed my arm and said “Hey. Hold up. We need to talk.”  
“About what? You being “worried” about me, or about the shit we’ve been needing to talk about since you broke up with me?” I spat out.  
“All of that. Can we go to your car?” he asked. He looked genuinely concerned, but then again, I guess I’ve been fooled before.  
“Ophy’s sleeping right now. I guess she hasn’t slept in a couple days.” I said as he released my arm.  
“Yeah she did tell me she was having trouble sleeping at the hospital.”  
“God damn Ophy, what the fuck did you tell people?” I said to myself.  
“What do you mean?” Clyde asked.  
“What?” I asked confused and already gaining a migraine from his shit.  
Clyde lowered his head and sighed. “You were saying that in your head weren’t you? And what was Ophelia not telling us?”  
“Okay how the fuck did you hear what I said?!” I asked flipping the fuck out...again.  
“Well...that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Clyde said scratching the back of his head.  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my eyebrows. “Okay listen. You’re coming with me to my house, but since we have to wake up Ophy, I’m blaming you. I don’t feel like having her yell at me today. Plus she’s going to want to hear this.” Then I started walking towards the front doors, back out to the car.  
“So what’s with the blonde hair?” he asked following me to my car.  
“Uh, well, they gave me the flu shot…” I said trailing off.  
“What?! Why?! I thought they only did that if someone was going to die anyways as a last resort!” Clyde said flipping out now.  
“Well I guess Ophy has some explaining to do.” I knocked the secret knock on the window so Ophy would know it was me and not one of the police officers that patrol the school parking lot.  
I heard her say “I will fucking kill you.” then heard the car unlock. I motioned for Clyde to get in.  
Ophy looked at us get in and said “You better not be waking me the fuck up for long overdue make up sex.”  
“Oh shut the fuck up, no we’re not.” I said motioning for her to hand me my keys.  
“Although it would not be opposed.” Clyde said with a sly smile that I was trying to not smile at.  
“Shut up. Ophy we’re going to the house.”  
“Sooooo you’re going to the house for long overdue make up sex? God damn, just kill me now. First I have to hear you jack off this morning, now I have to sit in your living room and try to have a conversation with Michael while you two have sex about him leaving for what? A week? So you two can finally get rid of this sexual tension you two have?” she lectured.  
“Fuck off.” I said pulling out of the school parking lot.  
“Apparently you did this morning.” Clyde said.  
“BURN!” Ophy said leaning herself on mine and Clyde’s seat.  
“I fucking hate you both.”  
Once Ophy finally gained control of herself again, she asked “So why are we going back to your house?”  
“Apparently Clyde here can read minds.” I said pulling into my parking spot of my apartment complex.  
“Okay and…?” Ophy said unphased.  
“You fucking knew?!” I said turning to look at her.  
“Dude I got a hold of one of those flu shots in like twenty minutes! I’m positive he could get one in like ten!”  
“Why did you need one of the flu shots?” Clyde asked.  
“Why did you?” I asked.  
“Point taken.” he said getting out of the car.  
“Come on. Ophy he kind of heard me talking about what you told people, so you need to tell him when we get upstairs.” I said walking up to the panel on the door.  
As I started punching in my building’s code, she slapped me upside the head and said “Dumbass! I had a good story going!”  
“That’s what you’re worried about?!” I yelled as we walked into the lobby of my building.  
“Shush!” I heard the guy at the front desk say.  
“Sorry Mr. Sanders.” I apologized as I walked over to the elevator.  
As the door closed, Clyde put his hand on Ophy’s shoulder. It was in a split second that Clyde fell to the ground. “No!” Ophy said almost crying.  
“Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. No no no no no. You are not doing this to me Clyde.” I said picking him up and running out of the elevator as fast as possible. “Ophy, is there any possible way of saving him?”  
“The only way I saved you was through that shot! He’s already had it!”  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay, let’s see. Ophy grab that Emergency kit on the elevator before it closes!” I demanded. I set Clyde on the ground and started CPR since he had gone unconscious.  
When he had stopped breathing for about five minutes, I knew it was too late. “No.” I said as Ophy began crying.  
“I’m so sorry Clyde!” She said throwing herself on his body.  
I looked at him and saw that guy I had been in love with for so long now. I kissed him on the mouth and put my head on his chest. All of a sudden, he began to breath again. He put his hand on my head and said “Okay what the fuck did I miss, and how did it get you back on top of me, cause I need to do that more often.”  
Ophy shot up. “Oh my God! What did you do Wes?!”  
“I don’t know! He hadn’t been breathing for like five minutes so he was gone, then I kissed him and poof! He’s living, breathing, and talking.” I said getting up and looking at him.  
“Holy shit! I died!” Clyde said sitting up.  
“Welcome to the club.” I said standing up and then helping him up.  
“How-”  
“Did you die? You touched me. Wait hold up let me see something.” Ophy said reaching towards him.  
“Ophelia!” I yelled smacking her hand away.  
“What?! I want to see whether he’ll die again or not!” she yelled back.  
“Uh do I have a say in this matter?” I vaguely heard Clyde say.  
“Well I don’t even know how I brought him back, so just in case, let’s not!” I yelled at Ophy ignoring Clyde.  
“Like you wouldn’t want to kiss me again.” Clyde said crossing his arms. Then he poked Ophy and said “Okay cool she didn’t kill me again. Now let’s go into your apartment because your neighbors are getting nervous you know since you guys are frantically yelling at eight o’clock in the morning.”  
“Yeah come on, let me unlock the door.” I walked in the house and saw Michael with a female ghost sitting on my couch.  
“Okay what the literal fuck Michael?! No ghost sex in my house! Go somewhere else!” I yelled.  
Michael rolled his eyes and said “Teenagers. Mind always in the gutter. Come Theodosia. Let’s go talk about Mother and Father elsewhere.”  
“Wait! What about your Mother and Father?” Ophy asked.  
“We’re looking for where our Father buried our Mother after he murdered her, and then us.” Michael said nonchalantly.  
“Wha-nevermind. Ophy you talk to them. I’m getting something to drink.” I said holding my head.  
“Wes it’s eight o’clock in the morning.”  
“I never said what it was going to be.”  
“It’s going to be alcohol.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Wait up I’m coming with you!” Clyde said.  
“Whatever.” I said walking into the kitchen.  
I grabbed two beers out of my fridge and asked Clyde “Want one?”  
“Please.” Clyde said grabbing the bottle out of my hand. When we were sixteen, Ophy, Clyde, and I all bought fake IDs so we could buy alcohol. We kept it at Clyde’s until I got my own place since he had a mini-fridge in his garage/bedroom that his grandmother never checked.  
It became very quiet as Clyde and I stood in the kitchen alone sipping on our beers. “So...how’s your Granny doing?” I asked trying to break the ice. His Granny was always a sweet lady. Clyde was too scared to tell her he was gay, so when I was over there, I was referred to as “Clyde’s best friend”. Well, until his Granny left to go get something. Then I became Clyde’s boyfriend again while we either made out or had a quickie.  
“Oh she’s doing well. She still doesn’t know.” Clyde said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You know you’re going to have to tell her eventually right?” I said then I took a sip of my beer.  
“But that day is not today.”  
“If not now, when?” I said being an ass.  
“You always asked me that when we were dating, and my answer is still not today.” he said smiling. I let myself smile a little.  
“Listen. Clyde. Ophy’s right. We need to talk.” I said putting down my beer.  
“I don’t think she meant talking.” he said with a smirk.  
“Well I’m interpreting it as talking.” I said. He smiled a little. “So I don’t know why you dumped me, and now you’re being all flirty again, which is messing with my head by the way, and I thought we really had something so...I’d just like an explanation.”  
“And you deserve one. We did have something, and I hope we still do, but I’ll understand if you don’t think we do anymore. But...I was feeling a little, well, neglected? I guess? I thought you weren’t wanting to be with me anymore because of Ophelia, and I was sick of it. One day I thought I would just try to make myself like her and I bought one of those shots and, well I shot up. The first week nothing happened, so I just broke up with you, and then I started hearing voices. I thought I was going insane until I answered a question Niomi was about to ask me without her answering it. Then you got sick and I couldn’t tell you I was sorry, and to beg for you back, not to mention you had basically fucked everybody in town…”  
“I’m sorry Clyde.” I said leaning against the counter next to him.  
“Hey I would have done the same thing if I were you.” he laughed.  
“God I’m a ho.” I said shaking my head.  
“Oh please! No you’re not!” he said putting his arm around me.  
“Shut the fuck up, yes I am.”  
“Okay, maybe a little.”  
“Shut the fuck up.” I said laughing. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. God how I missed the feeling of this. The feeling of his stubble when we kissed, him moving his hand into the small of my back to deepen the kiss further, that little hint of a smile he had whenever we kissed. God it’s fucking heaven.  
I heard Ophy cough from the kitchen door. Clyde and I pulled away from each other, both a little out of breath, and both now a little (more like a lot) excited in our favorite places.  
“Okay good to see you two are back together, but for now can we worry about what’s currently going on on the TV?” she said in all seriousness for once.  
“What’s going on?” I asked walking out into the living room.  
On the screen was our school in ruin.  
“Oh my God.” I heard Clyde say. “What happened?”  
“Apparently, a C.A.M.H. hive bombed the school, and tons of other places with mutated humans.” Ophelia said.  
“What’s C.A.M.H.?” I asked.  
“Confederation Against Mutated Humans. They’re basically a terrorist group against people like us. Well they were a protest group until today.” Clyde said.  
“Do they know how many people have died yet?” I asked.  
“So far, anyone who was in the building is currently assumed dead, but they’re still looking.” Ophelia said.  
“Oh my God.” I said falling onto the couch. “What is the government doing about it?”  
Ophelia scoffed and said “Basically they’re wanting to put us in concentration camps to “protect” us.”  
“They’ve been proposing that since mutated humans started happening, what’s going to make it happen now?” I asked.  
“It’s already been passed. They’re going to start putting mutated humans into the camps tomorrow.” Ophelia said.  
“What are we going to do?” Clyde asked.  
“Well, I’ve been talking to someone from the Underground…”  
“The what?” I asked.  
Clyde sat next to me and said “They popped up here about a week ago. They talk about the rights about mutated humans a lot.”  
“Well they’re going into hiding until this blows over, I think we should go with them. But we’ll have to go to New York.” Ophelia said.  
“Why do we have to go to New York?” I asked.  
“That’s where their headquarters is. The sect that popped up here wasn’t here long. They just told us to go to New York if we needed to.” Clyde said.  
“Well we better get going. New York’s on the other side of the country. Guess we’re using that "Ferris Bueller’s Day Off" money for a flight out of LAX.” I said standing up.  
“We can’t fly.” Ophelia and Clyde said in unison.  
“Why?”  
Ophelia looked at Clyde and Clyde said “They made it mandatory for everyone flying on a plane to do a test to see if they’re a mutant or not. We’ll have to drive.”  
“Wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! So the jack off in this chapter happened... also shit went down. Make sure to comment and kudos! Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys like it so far! I just started writing this story today so I'm sorry if there are some errors right now. If you have any questions or want to comment on the story please ask and comment!  
> ~C. Sorrell


End file.
